This specification relates to a hub for social interaction via electronic devices.
It has been said that “no man is an island.” Perhaps unsurprisingly, humans have developed electronic devices and mechanisms that promote social interaction by facilitating the exchange of messages, photos, media, and other information between individuals. For example, mobile phones allow users to speak with one another without being tied to a fixed landline. Electronic mail and text messages are delivered nearly instantaneously. Photo sharing websites host photos posted by individuals for their friends and associates to view. Social networks such as FACEBOOK and MYSPACE allow large groups to remain in contact. Message boards allow communities with common interests to share information and discuss relevant issues. Blogs and other pages allow people to comment on content and converse with even unknown individuals.